


No More!!!!

by Sweet7794



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet7794/pseuds/Sweet7794
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Mexico, Tim McGee has enough. He need to make a decision. How his team will have to do to mend the fences. I own nothing, I don't own NCIS and it's a shame. If I have, I would give Tim McGee more backbone. I am not an American native so you will have to excuse me for the grammatical errors. Take place just after Mexico, in the season 7 and the season 8.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A decision has been reached!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you will like it. It started just after they had finished the case with Paloma Reynosa.

Timothy McGee used to be so trusting, so gullible. The naive part of the social group. He didn't know when that change. If it was an overnight thing or gradually kind of a change.  
But when a night like this came, he tried to pinpoint the right moment where his character so trusting, so open-minded became so bitter. Maybe when he had lost weight or when the "Mauher Incident" occurred.  
He tried to choke the flow of memories, but that was a lost cause. He sighed for the tenth times.  
Even if he was in a crowded place, he never felt so lonely and so sad. He didn't know why he agreed to come in the first place in the case solving drinks with the team.  
He looks at his "friends" with him tonight. Next to him, there was Ziva, the beautiful Israeli, the lethal woman. At one time, he thought that they were close. Although younger in age, he considered her like an older sister, but now not so much. She was closer to Tony or Abby than him.  
On the other side of him, there was Jimmy Palmer alias Autopsy Gremlin. He snorted, if he, Timothy McGee was a geek, Jimmy Palmer was a dork. At one time also, they were getting close, but after the book release that change. Jimmy never trusted him fully. Tim had only himself to blame.  
Next to Jimmy was Donald "Ducky" Mallard. He was a great guy with the best mind and a big heart. The scientist part of him was fascinated by him. He was the only one that he still trusted with his safety. Who was he kidding? He was the only one that he trusted beside his baby sister and Penny.  
Next to Ziva came Abby. His heart ached. He thought at one time that she was the one and only. But she broke his heart when she ended things with him. He kept his hurt hidden to stay in her life. He thought that he was over her but every time that she was jealous of the women that he dated or the women that was interested in him, he kept coming back. He used to say that she was his best friend and he tried for a long time to maintain the status quo.  
That changed after all of the situations; Mawher, Jethro and of course Mexico. He tried also to make amends every single time they have an issue, but Mexico was the last straw. He started to shiver, he had still nightmares from Mexico. The fact that none of his "so-called" friends never bother to ask how he felt or how he coped, the fact that he had to offer his life in exchange of Abby's and the student's safety. And its f***ing hurt. He didn't know what he did or said that make people hate him or despise him so much that they don't care what they do or say to him. All his life, he had people walking all over him. Nobody respects him even his family tried to manipulate him to gain something. He tried for a long time to trust the humanity and maybe it was his crime. He blinked back the tears several times and hoped that someone would notice or cared that he wasn't well. What hurt the most in Abby's case was that she didn't seem to care that they almost died. She was just glad that she solved her precious relationship with Gibbs.  
Gibbs, he was a last names of a long list of hardcore, badass that humiliate him every chance they have, that used him like a tool. He thought that had change, when he proved his worth after Somalia but now he knew. He would never be equal.  
He had resigned himself that he would never have a relationship with his father a long time ago, he needed to do the same with Gibbs. He wanted to cry. The same man that always said that he will always watch their six no matter what, never came to ask him how he was doing, how he was fairing. He knew that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was a silent one but he had hope for a long time that he could trust him. But after Jethro the dog, it should have been a eye opening.  
He took a sip of his beer and for the first time, he was disappointed that he didn't take a spirit. He couldn't stay like that with someone that he didn't trust on and off the field.  
He shakes his head to look to the senior field agent, the one Anthony Dinozzo. The love/hate relationship they had at first was destroyed. He gazed at him, this man that he is used to trust more than Gibbs at first was the epitome of a bully. Even if he knew the man had different layers, he came to hate him. Every good deed was followed by a screw over. He knew that Tony had his six on the field but outside he didn't trust the older man. It started the 1st year on the team when the Italian said to the ladies in Account service that he was gay.  
The man when confronted, defended himself that he was a harmless joke but the gay bashing that he escaped no longer after left him with a bitter taste. What blowed his mind was that the same man tried to help him when Kate… That still hurt. She was the only one that was correct with him. She was the older sister that he always wanted. When she hurt him on the warm-up, she came by later to apologize.  
When she had died, Anthony tried to help him. And it was handsome to have someone to be there for him but it didn't last. And the last went so on and so on. A great vicious circle. What the F***? He had no f***ing idea what he was gonna do about it. But he had to do something.  
He always dreamed to become a cop and to please his father a Navy Cop. When he's been promoted in the MCRT team, he was the proudest man in the world but now he wanted an out, he wanted to be himself. No Timmy, no Mah-geeh, no McGeek, no Probie, just himself. He had no fucking clue what he had to do but it had to happen sooner rather than later.  
I hope that you're like it and if you think that I have to continued let me know.


	2. Gibbs knows everything, does he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Tim had enough about how the team treated him. This time is the same scene but through Gibbs's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you will like it. Enjoy.

Gibbs 's point of view  
Leroy Jethro Gibbs was and still is an observant man. He knew his team, strength and weakness. He considered them his family. Although, he would never let them know that. For him, he had two girls and two sons. It was strange that after becoming a real bastard after his girls' death, he had a second chance. He knew he was heartbroken but when his team came together like this, he was lighter and almost happy.  
He hadn't had many friends: Ducky, Fornell and some ex-military friends. And he knew that he could be a real jerk with them also but when he saw his team he was so proud of them.  
His girls: Ziva and Abby. Ziva, the youngest in age but the eldest in experience. She was the strongest and he was so proud of her. She was still harsh sometimes but she had softened so much. He hoped that she will lose the edge that she still had sometimes.  
Abby was his favorite, she looks up so much to him like Kelly did. He ached so much, the loss of his little girl was the hardest part of his life. But when Abbs looked at him, she made his heart melt. She was the oldest and at the same time, she was the baby of his family. He cherished the naive part of her and he loved the boldness at the same time.  
He looked then at his oldest boy, Antony Dinozzo, he was what you can called a doppelganger. He was bold, harsh but he was a damn inspector. A street smart man, one he was proud to have in his team. He knew that he wasn't the traditional cop but he was one of the best or the best inspector he had. He knew that when he'd be leaving, Tony would be the best to step up. The best team leader the agency will have. He hoped that Tony wouldn't copy his screw up life, that he will find someone. He doesn't want Tony to end up like him.  
He interrupted his train of thoughts when Abby spoke to him. He was trying to understand what she was talking about when he caught the physical condition of his youngest boy. He was scruffy, withdraw and extremely silent, but what was the most significant was the blank look that was currently on the young agent face.  
When you knew the young man, you knew what he was thinking. His eyes gave him away. That's why he was reluctant to send him in an undercover mission. But now, nothing was visible. The warm that usually shined in his eyes was missing. And for the first time in a longtime, he doesn't know what to do. He was at a loss of word.  
He never had an open relationship with his youngest. He would never be in a way between a father and a son. And he was so damn hard sometimes. When the dog came to bite his agent, he wanted to cradle his youngest in his arms and never let him go. But he was a team leader, a marine first and a substitute father last. So he had to be cold with Tim, calling him McGee and being more hardcore with him that he was with the rest of his team. It was a way to stay on the line, but if he was honest, it was not the only reason. He hates the new technology and it was Tim's specialty. He doesn't know how to relate to him. The biggest reason was his striking resemblance with Kelly. His eyes, his curiosity, his gentleness were the same as hers. And he wanted to cry every time he looks to close to the man. And he knew that it was unfair to the agent but he couldn't help it.  
The boss in him was glad that he learned to be more guard. But the father in him wanted to mourn the loss. The innocence of Tim McGee was lost and it was a damn sad moment. He tried to make an eye contact with the younger man but it was like he wasn't here. He never spoke in all time that they were on the bar. It wasn't like him at all.  
He wanted, no he had to know why and when Tim had changed so much. Since the Mexico fiasco, he saw glimpse of distrust time to time but nothing graphics on the younger face. What happened? Maybe he knew about him and Pedro Hernandez. Maybe that was what it was about. He was perhaps disappointed in him. He knew that his youngest loved puzzles and maybe he discovered what he did. He sighed and felt the look of his SFA send him. And he saw that he was not the only one to see it. What to do? He had no idea but he had to reach his youngest before it was too late. His gut burned almost painfully. He was afraid that it destroyed his team after they had to fight to come back together.  
He opened his mouth to say something to the young man when he saw him rise, took some changes in his pocket and threw some bills in the table.  
“Probie, you're leaving so soon” Anthony asked. “Do you have a hot date?”  
“No, DiNozzo. I don't have a date. I'm just tired and want to go home.” Tim replied shortly. “Goodnight and have nice weekend.”The younger man added almost as an after thought.  
“Come on Timmy!” Abby looked at him. “Stay with us, we had to celebrate...”  
“Yes Mag-Geeh.” Ziva interrupted. “You need to stay, Tony had to tell us all about his horse ride.”  
He sighed loudly.  
“Are you okay, Timothy?” Ducky interrogated him softly. “You seems unwell.”  
And for the first time tonight, Tim smiled a real shy one.  
“Don't worry Ducky! I'm only exhausted.” The younger man replied with a ghost of smile. “Thank god, we are not on call this weekend. I'll see you on Monday and if we don't have a new case, you can tell me about your Turkish trip.”  
Duck beamed at this thought.  
“Of course Lad! I'll looking forward, perhaps with a cup of tea.”  
The younger man nodded and squeezed his shoulder.  
“McGee! Are you sure you want leave now?” Gibbs decided to spoke for the first time.  
“Yes Gibbs!” The man in question answered brashly. “Happy week-end Ducky.” He paused. “Hum, bye all.”   
And at that statement, he left quietly.  
Gibbs didn't know what shock him the most the steeliness in Tim voice or the fact that all the time he knew Tim McGee, he never called him anything than boss.  
He looked at all his team and he saw that he wasn't the only one to be concerned. The only ones that seemed oblivious were Jimmy and Abby who were still chat like nothing had happened.  
He made a vow that he would talked with the prodigy first thing Monday morning.


	3. A step back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Tim's point of view chapter. Just follow the events of the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own NCIS and it's a shame because if I could have the rights, I will give Tim a lot more backbone.
> 
> Hope you will like it. Don't hesitate to give me your thoughts about this story and this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy

When Tim McGee left the bar, it was the first time that he could breathed normally. It was just what he needed some time alone without interruption. He hoped that his colleagues would leave him alone.  
That's why he knew what he had to do. He came back home, prepared a bag, his laptop and when he was about to step out of his flat, he paused for a moment. He turned around and he took his typewriter. He didn't know why but tonight, he felt like writing.

It was a long time ago since he felt the bubble of excitement. The outlet that he used to have for a long time, that caused him so much grief could be his miracle.  
He booked a room on a nearby hotel, he disabled his GPS phone and started to do his free-writing.  
He typed and typed until he had cramps.  
When he finished and emerged, he was stunned that the sun had already came out.  
He looks at the clock and he sees that he is already is 10 o'clock in a morning.  
He yawned loudly, checked his phone one last time and crawls in the bed. And for the first time since Mexico, he slept loudly and peacefully.

When he opened his eyes, he felt exhausted but he was more calm. He started to make a do-list. What he had to do to feels better, to feels human again. He knew he has been stuck in the same routine, live in the same building, still single and didn’t have many friends. He knew some changes had to be made and maybe it will be better, he knew his team has always been like that. They won't change but maybe if him, Timothy McGee changed, all things would be better??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that you all like Tim stood up but you know he won't change overnight.  
> Don't worry, it will get worse before it will get better.


	4. McGees stick together!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Tim is a new guy?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this story earlier today but it was a short one that's why I add this chapter now.  
> Enjoy

Tim McGee shook his head and he needed to see someone outside his team. He wanted to see his sister. He speeddialed his sister.   
She answered at the first ring.

“Hi Tim.” Sarah asked cheerily. “What's up?”

“Hi Kid.” Her big brother replied laughing. “Are you free tonight? I'd like to invite you.”

“Hum.” The younger woman hesitated.”I was about to eat with some friends but...”

“Oh,OK!” Tim answered sounding disappointed. “Never mind.”

“No!” She said loudly. “I'll never pass an invitation with my big brother.” She paused and kept going. “I'll join you at your house in half an hour...”

“No,I am not home.” He interrupted. ”I'll take you in 1 hour then we'll go eat OK?”

“OK!...” She hesitated. “Are you okay Timmy? You seems... hesitant.”

“Don't worry.”He respond without hesitation.“I just want to spend some time with my baby sister.”

“OK Timmy. Are you sure?” she demanded curiously.

“Yes.” He insisted. “Prepare yourself we are gonna wild tonight.”

Sarah laughed but was still cautious.

He hung up and started to make the reservation for the new restaurant: The Kat Spirit.

He took a shower, get dress and he was out in 30 min. He stopped at her sister favorite chocolate shop and took some treats.  
He arrived at Waverly, knocked on the door and grinned when his sister opens her dorm room.

“TIMMY!!” She squealed loudly.

His sister hugged him fiercely. And he felt so good, he laughed out loud.

“When you greet me like that, I expected you to still have 10 years and I came back from college!” He joked. He laughed when she punched him on the arm.”Ouch! Come on! Are you ready?!”

“Yes, lemme takes my purse and my jacket and we can go.” She turned around, grabbed her bag and got out.

“Sweet.” He said to her.

“Where are we going? Where are you take me?” She asked almost giddy.

“It's a surprise.” He taunted her. “But first, I have a surprise.” He gave her the treats.

“Timmy Bear.” She clapped her hand when she chanted.“I love it, I love it. Thank you. Thank you.”

“You are welcome.” He answered with affection.“Let's go.”

And it was a shame that they didn't pass enough time together, that's why it was so good to see her. When they arrived at the restaurant, they went directly to the reception and were direct to their table. They spoke, laughed and all the tension that had accumulated on his shoulders for the last 2 weeks left him.  
They decided to grab some drinks on a pub next to the restaurant.

At that moment, Sarah took a deep breath and started to open her mouth.

“Tim, you know that I love to pass time with you.” She didn't know how to continue. “You know that I know you. I know you better than anybody and you’re not well. So talk to me, tell me what's happened?”

Tim tensed immediately, then after a few minutes, exhaled and started.

“You know that sometimes I can't talk about some aspect of my job.” He almost choked. “It's classified. I can tell you details. But do you remember after Somalia?” He asked. 

“Of course, you came back bruised and battered all over your body.” Her voice rose with anger. She exhaled loudly. “And you had nightmares for weeks. It was an horrible time.”

“2 weeks ago, we had a case and I need to leave the country.” He turned his head.

“Yes, I remembered.” She whispered.

“There, hum, I risked my life. And I know some people will say that's not big deal. That nothing happened. But I had to offer my life to save a dozen person to very cruel and sadistic people. And what hurt most more that none of my team tried to ask me how I was doing?” He was chocking.

Sarah, in the meantime was speechless. It was the first time that she saw her brother like that, even when his father disowned him, he stayed stoic trough the all damn thing. Even when he found out about Ziva's supposed death, he never showed emotions. But now, he was on the verge of tears.  
She rose and hugged him. She almost lost him. He was his big brother, his protector. To see him like this, it was so unsettling.

“Timmy.” She paused. “I'm so sorry that you had to live something like this. I don't know why your team react like this. But I’ll always be there for you. I love you Timmy Bear.”

And even Tim McGee was and still was a private person and even if they were in public, he cried all his fear, his shame, his anger.  
When he finished, he smiled a shy smile a little ashamed.

“Sorry, what a big brother, crying like a little girl.” He said dejectedly.

“No Tim.” She almost scream at him. “Don't act like that. You have every rights to react like this. I'm your family and if you can't lean on your team, you can lean on me.”

“I know Sarah.” He whispered. “But when I do something like this, it just show that I am not cut for a job like that. And I can't phantom what I am gonna do.” 

“What?” She asked vividly. “Do you want to quit? You don't have to leave your job because of them. They're not worth it. I know they help me but I’m f***king hate how they treated you.” “And I know is my fault, if I haven't open my big mouth with your novel...” She said dejectedly.

“No! It isn't your fault.” Her brother interrupted. “It's mine. I am such a wimp.”

Sarah punches him on the arm.

“Ouch! What's that for?” He asked loudly.

The anger colored her voice when she responded. 

“You aren't a wimp. You're the most gentle, sweet, caring soul that I know. And it's not your fault that they can't appreciate that. Scr** them. You don't need them and you don't need to quit your job for anybody, especially them. You heard me Timothy McGee?”

Tim laughed but sobered quickly. He answered.

“I heard you. I don't need them OK! But I need to trust them to do my job. If I can't, I do mistakes that leads to my death or their death. I can't do that.”

After a pause, the young woman asked

“Why don't you change team? Don't tell me there is only one team at the NCIS?

“I tried to look time after time but the only place available is Agent Afloat.” Tim replied, shaking his head. “But with my seasickness and my luck, it will be 1 year of living hell. The only place available is in Europe at Marseille. I could take this one but it means that I’m not close if you had a problem. I'm not ready to not be near you.”

“Tim,look at me.” She was touched, she really loved her brother. “You can't stay like this for me. I love to be near you, to see you when we can with our crazy schedules. But you can't stay in this toxic environment.” 

“Don't worry for me.” He told her trying to be confident. “My teenager dreams was to become a cop and a writer. I became both. Now, I can find a third one. In the meantime, you'll have your diploma. And if you didn't found the love of your life we can leave the country together.” He paused and kept going.  
“Anyway, when you finished your exam, we will go on vacation to see mom or go to the Caribbean just the two of us.”

“I'll love that.” She smiled softly.

When he started to talk about his evening with the team, she realized her brother's despair. She vowed mentally that if she met one of them, that she would kill them on a spot. It was so unfair and so typical. When she was accused of murder, his team were so hurt that he never came to them. Gibbs had snapped at her because she made this smart-ass remark. She was so grateful that his brother had found a team so close,so protector to him. But now, she was hurt and betrayed that she trusted them. It was so twisted. And she used to be so mad and so ashamed that his brother never stand up for himself. That he let everybody used and manipulated him.  
But when she started to grow and left the house to go to the university, she understood her brother more. She knew that to fight back you need to have confidence in you. And to have confidence, you need to love yourself. But when you heard everyday that you're just a geek, an useless person that you never do anything right you can't love yourself.

And she loved his father but she hated him at the same time. The mistreatment that his brother suffered, killed her. The last straw was when the Admiral decided to disowned her brother all because he went to Norfolk. Although what caused her ire was that her father decided to prevent her mother and herself to see Tim. When she confronted her father, it was so bad that she stormed out his house and vowed that she would never come back. That was 6 years ago. Tim was his brother, his protector and nobody mess with him, except her.

She invited him to see a movie and enjoyed the fact that his brother agreed.  
She didn't know why anybody would want to hurt his brother but she vowed that when she had her diploma that they would leave D.C and never looked back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that show but I hate the disrespect that appears time to time. I will love that McGee say at one time enough is enough.
> 
> I really want to thank you for all the Kudos and the reviews. I just want to say more and more! Please


	5. Gibbs knows how to deal with his team, doesn't he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the team tried to repaired their relationships and failed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, I don't own NCIS and it's a shame. If I have, i would have given Tim McGee a lot more of backbone. I am not an American native so you will have to excuse me for the grammatical errors. Take place after Mexico events.

The following Monday, Anthony DiNozzo Jr is, for the first time and in a long time was hesitant to come back to work.  
It wasn't his style but he knew that he couldn't just joke about it. And he f***ing hated it.  
The tension that has accumulated last week was so tick that it was so oppressive. His little brother was in trouble and he had no idea how to help him.  
He had tried to joke around and it had work for a while but when he had advised him to ask forgiveness from Abby for the man's sake. The young genius gave him a such look of hurt and betrayal that it took his breath away.  
Since that moment, the shy Tim McGee came back in full force, hiding behind his monitor, never talked only to answer questions and never looked in the eyes. He tried and tried to make eye contact with him but that was impossible  
What's killing him the most was that the young blond seemed so cordial with everyone else including Ducky and Palmer. But when it came to his teammate, his all demeanor changed.

He came at the office bearing sweets and treats for everyone. He was late on purpose to feel the atmosphere. He stopped shorts when he got out of the elevator. Only Ziva and the Boss were on the bullpen, his little bro wasn't at his desk. He checked his watch one more time. He continued at his desk and checked his teammate's monitor and sees that it wasn't boot. He started to sigh when he froze and lift his eyes when he felt his Boss' glare; he grinned and made a beeline to his teammate desks to give the coffees and treats.  
He was just about to sit down when his probie stepped out of the elevator.

He studied the man and was glad that he seemed better. At the same time, it was unsettled that the man arrived so late. It was a long time that he had beat him. He was dying that the man that have his six for who know when,spoke to him, found out what was the problem.

Before he could make a joke or said something, he spotted his boss shaking his head. He gasped a few times and started to open the cold case in front of him.

“Hello.” He said quietly.

“Hello McGee.” Ziva answered directly. “Did you pass a good weekend?”

“Yes, it was a great weekend. Thank you.” He was surprised.

“Do you have that hot date that we talked about?” He joked.

“NO!!!” He screamed loudly.

Tony, who was trying to appear hard at work was so surprised that he turned his head sharply that it was almost comical. It wasn't the answer that surprised him, it was the tone employed by his friend. He never heard his boy used this tone even when confronted with the worst scumbag.  
Again, he tried to say something, a retort was already on his lips when he saw his Boss shaking his head vehemently. He sighed again and tried to concentrate on the case.

He saw his Boss raising and starting to make his way to the young agent when his phone rang and he cursed. He turned around and answered to the dispatcher.

“OK! Grab your gear we've got a deceased marine in Rock Park Creek.” The team leader barked loudly. “Ziva call Ducky. DiNozzo gaze the truck. McGee, you come with me.” 

“On it Boss!” Tim and Tony said. “On it Gibbs!” Ziva told him.

He took a sedan with the younger agent.

Tim's point of view 

When he went to work, he dread to find his teammates. He had a lot of job propositions, he didn't want to change of agency. But he couldn't stay like that, his sister was right. Last year, he had several job offers from the government or private sector. And maybe it was the time to do a change.

When he arrived on the bullpen, he had his mask on, the one that everybody in this area know. The « I'm the happy, naive, all are good». 

His mother raised him with the simple courtesy gesture so he was obliged to say.

“Hello.”

When he had Ziva's attention, he was already surprised. It was a long time since she was interested in his life. Since before Somalia, he didn't want to talk to his two others members of his team. And when Tony joked again on his love life, he had exploded. 

He saw his «Boss» was coming toward him when the phone rang, and he heaved a sigh of relief so deep that he felt almost lightheaded.

He heard his team leader instruction when he realized he would be stuck with The Great Leroy Jethro Gibbs and he wanted to run very far. He has just stepped inside the car that the questions fired away.

Gibbs ' point of view

“McGee?” The team leader asked

“Yes Gibbs?” The timid agent replied.

“Talk to me.” growled the older man.

“What do you mean?” inquired the younger man.

The older man growled when he spoke again.

“Don't play Coy! You know exactly what I mean.” barking making the other man jumped on his seat.

“I don't play coy! I really don't wanna know what are you talking about??” Tim said respectfully. 

Gibbs sighed and changed tactics.

“What's happened between Abby and you?”

He felt more than he saw the tense reaction built up so quickly. He wasn't a touchy feely guy so he reacted the only way that he knew how.

“I can trust you to deal with it. Do what you have to do, I don't care how, do, just deals with it. I don't need a tantrum on my team.” He told McGee loudly.

He has just finished his lines that he already regretted what he has just said.  
He saw the closed expression on his subordinate's face and he almost apologized but he couldn't.

“Tim...”

“Don't worry, I’ll deal with it.” The young author answered quickly anger coloring his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you didn't forget my fanfic. I was ill in October and November and I was a little bit stock. Thank you for all the Kudos and the comments. Keep going, I love it.  
> I will post the next chapter directly.


	6. Why, oh Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timothy is shocked but why ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, i don't own NCIS and it's a shame. If i have, i will gave Tim McGee a lot more of backbone. I am not an American native so you will have to excuse me for the grammatical errors. Take place after Mexico events.

Tim's point of view

Tim was so shocked, so disgusted but what did he excepted? He knew that the Fox silver would automatic blamed him for whatever arrived between them. Of course, his little Princess ( this nickname left him a sour taste in his mouth) can't do nothing wrong. For a moment, he had tried to make some excuse but now he had to face reality. Enough is enough!

They arrived at the crime scene and wait for the rest of the team.

“DiNozzo picture and sketch, Ziva Statement, McGee bag and Tag.” The team leader exclaimed.

“Yes Gibbs.” Ziva and Tony said directly.

“Eh, Yes Boss.” Tony was confused but answered nevertheless.

Tony was stunned by the fact that Tim McGee, the resident Geek didn't call their Boss «Boss» and that's when he realized that since Mexico, he never heard his word crossed his friend lips.  
He wanted to speak to him but he needed to concentrate on this case.  
He started to take some pictures. In the meantime, he spotted the younger man, who was already hard at work.

Tim, in his state of mind tried to focus on his work. He started to bag when he spotted Ducky and Jimmy were coming toward him.

“Hi Timothy, how are you my lad” inquired the older man.

“I'm good Ducky.” replied the younger man with a smile. “Jimmy, hi!” said to the Autopsy assistant.

“Hi McGee, Are you sure that you're okay? You seems, hum, rather unwell!” The awkward man asked him.

Tim smiles a little bit before starts to reply.

“I'm not sure but I'll be better in no time, because I had to deal with it.”

The last word were said with so much bitterness that left Ducky almost speechless.  
As he was about to ask some precision, he was cut by the team leader.

“So Duck, what do we have here?”

“Jethro, I just came here. I didn't have time to see the poor lad. Shall we?” The Doctor replied.

The men go to the body. After several minutes, the computer expert starts to talk.

“This is Robert Macy, Senior chief Petty officer on the Reagan. He was on leave for the last 2 days.”

“OK! So Duck, what can you tell me?” growled the marine.

“I had to make a further instigation when we come back but if i had to make a wild guess, this poor lad was stabbed several times. This remind me a few years ago, a young woman who spots his husband in a rather embarrassing situation who take revenge by making sushi...” started his tell

“Duck!!” The Former sniper interrupted. 

“Sorry.” The older man sound almost amused.“This gentleman was castrate.” this time he seemed pained.

“Are you serious?” shivered Gibbs. Then, he barked “Okay McGee Canvass the area!”

“Of course, Gibbs.” spoke quietly the young man.

Ducky who had witness a lot exchange between this team and it's the first time, that he heard this tone employed by the young author.  
He was already worry about him but the worry climbed a full time.

“Jethro...” he started to speak.

“Don't...” interrupted the man in question.

“OK Jethro, I trust you to handle it.” The Medical Exterminator conceded.

“Yeah! Don't worry.” a little doubt present in his voice.

/********************/

The team leader stepped out of the elevator and stood in the middle of the bullpen.

“Talk to me.” He spoke loudly.

He said that for all his team but only look at the green eyed agent.

“Meet Robert Macy Jr, 23 years son of Robert Senior and Mary Macy. It's like a song and a rhythm: Mary Macy, Mary Macy, Mary Macy...” singsong Tony.

“DINOZZO!!!” barked the Team leader, headslapping the SFA.

“Shutting up Boss.” spoke the brunette man. “So he was stationed on the Reagan for 2 years. He was in the Navy for 10 years. He had a spotless record. It sad at this age …”

The young man glare at the woman when she cut her.

“His family lives in Oregon. Born next Norfolk, raised in DC until his 16, his father was stationed and was muted. He had an older brother who is an aviator officer on leave on Oregon.”

A long silence draw and Gibbs was about to bark loudly.

“Nothing on his accounts. But he had a juvie record but it sealed. I ask Legal for the warrant.” intervened the youngest man.

“Good Job.” said Gibbs

He saw Ziva and Tony sat up straight on their chair but the youngest agent never seemed to heard anything. Remained impassive. 

“McGee, go see Abby.” Gibbs asked loudly.

The older man was so stunned when the computer genius looked at him with such hatred and some fear.

He slipped back his mask. The young blond raised, expired a few times like he prepared to do few rounds and went to elevator.

He left on his wake a silent bullpen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promise, I post the next chapter. I hope that you still enjoy the story.


	7. Gibbs knows how to deal with his team, doesn't he?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the team tried to repaired their relationships and failed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, I don't own NCIS and it's a shame. If I have, i would have given Tim McGee a lot more of backbone. I am not an American native so you will have to excuse me for the grammatical errors. Take place after Mexico events.

The following Monday, Anthony DiNozzo Jr is, for the first time and in a long time was hesitant to come back to work.  
It wasn't his style but he knew that he couldn't just joke about it. And he f***ing hated it.  
The tension that has accumulated last week was so tick that it was so oppressive. His little brother was in trouble and he had no idea how to help him.  
He had tried to joke around and it had work for a while but when he had advised him to ask forgiveness from Abby for the man's sake. The young genius gave him a such look of hurt and betrayal that it took his breath away.  
Since that moment, the shy Tim McGee came back in full force, hiding behind his monitor, never talked only to answer questions and never looked in the eyes. He tried and tried to make eye contact with him but that was impossible  
What's killing him the most was that the young blond seemed so cordial with everyone else including Ducky and Palmer. But when it came to his teammate, his all demeanor changed.

He came at the office bearing sweets and treats for everyone. He was late on purpose to feel the atmosphere. He stopped shorts when he got out of the elevator. Only Ziva and the Boss were on the bullpen, his little bro wasn't at his desk. He checked his watch one more time. He continued at his desk and checked his teammate's monitor and sees that it wasn't boot. He started to sigh when he froze and lift his eyes when he felt his Boss' glare; he grinned and made a beeline to his teammate desks to give the coffees and treats.  
He was just about to sit down when his probie stepped out of the elevator.

He studied the man and was glad that he seemed better. At the same time, it was unsettled that the man arrived so late. It was a long time that he had beat him. He was dying that the man that have his six for who know when,spoke to him, found out what was the problem.

Before he could make a joke or said something, he spotted his boss shaking his head. He gasped a few times and started to open the cold case in front of him.

“Hello.” He said quietly.

“Hello McGee.” Ziva answered directly. “Did you pass a good weekend?”

“Yes, it was a great weekend. Thank you.” He was surprised.

“Do you have that hot date that we talked about?” He joked.

“NO!!!” He screamed loudly.

Tony, who was trying to appear hard at work was so surprised that he turned his head sharply that it was almost comical. It wasn't the answer that surprised him, it was the tone employed by his friend. He never heard his boy used this tone even when confronted with the worst scumbag.  
Again, he tried to say something, a retort was already on his lips when he saw his Boss shaking his head vehemently. He sighed again and tried to concentrate on the case.

He saw his Boss raising and starting to make his way to the young agent when his phone rang and he cursed. He turned around and answered to the dispatcher.

“OK! Grab your gear we've got a deceased marine in Rock Park Creek.” The team leader barked loudly. “Ziva call Ducky. DiNozzo gaze the truck. McGee, you come with me.” 

“On it Boss!” Tim and Tony said. “On it Gibbs!” Ziva told him.

He took a sedan with the younger agent.

Tim's point of view 

When he went to work, he dread to find his teammates. He had a lot of job propositions, he didn't want to change of agency. But he couldn't stay like that, his sister was right. Last year, he had several job offers from the government or private sector. And maybe it was the time to do a change.

When he arrived on the bullpen, he had his mask on, the one that everybody in this area know. The « I'm the happy, naive, all are good». 

His mother raised him with the simple courtesy gesture so he was obliged to say.

“Hello.”

When he had Ziva's attention, he was already surprised. It was a long time since she was interested in his life. Since before Somalia, he didn't want to talk to his two others members of his team. And when Tony joked again on his love life, he had exploded. 

He saw his «Boss» was coming toward him when the phone rang, and he heaved a sigh of relief so deep that he felt almost lightheaded.

He heard his team leader instruction when he realized he would be stuck with The Great Leroy Jethro Gibbs and he wanted to run very far. He has just stepped inside the car that the questions fired away.

Gibbs ' point of view

“McGee?” The team leader asked

“Yes Gibbs?” The timid agent replied.

“Talk to me.” growled the older man.

“What do you mean?” inquired the younger man.

The older man growled when he spoke again.

“Don't play Coy! You know exactly what I mean.” barking making the other man jumped on his seat.

“I don't play coy! I really don't wanna know what are you talking about??” Tim said respectfully. 

Gibbs sighed and changed tactics.

“What's happened between Abby and you?”

He felt more than he saw the tense reaction built up so quickly. He wasn't a touchy feely guy so he reacted the only way that he knew how.

“I can trust you to deal with it. Do what you have to do, I don't care how, do, just deals with it. I don't need a tantrum on my team.” He told McGee loudly.

He has just finished his lines that he already regretted what he has just said.  
He saw the closed expression on his subordinate's face and he almost apologized but he couldn't.

“Tim...”

“Don't worry, I’ll deal with it.” The young author answered quickly anger coloring his voice.

Thanks you again for your reviews. I had to cut this chapter he was very long, I 'll send the rest today or tomorrow. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you didn't forget my fanfic. I was ill in October and November and I was a little bit stock.   
> I will post the next chapter directly.


	8. Open Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony took charges. This maybe not the best solutions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay but I was in holiday and when I came back my laptop is still in the mend. The screen is broke. I hope that you still follow this story.

When Tim McGee left through the back elevator, he toyed the idea of continuing to his desk, but all he wanted was a break.  
He went to the break room and took a nutter Butter, then he checked his e-mail and saw that he had some responds from 2 realtors. 1 flat in Silver Spring and 1 townhouse in Georgetown.   
He emerged and spotted the time; he had passed more than 20 minutes in the break room. He was just about to sit down, when his phone desk rang.  
At the same time, Tony was about to explode. He fidgeted in his chair; he needed to talk to his teammate. He had to stop this charade, this non-sense. He rose, but was again interrupted, so he sat back down. When the blond agent hung up, the SFA started to get up again, but the youngest agent spotted their Team leader and reported the lab results.  
“Also, I just spoke with Legal and we received the warrant. I am trying to open his file.”  
“OK! DiNozzo?!” barked the Team leader.  
Tony glared a bit before launching himself into his report.  
“I contacted his family. They are devastated and have no idea of their child’s whereabouts. I asked them to come for further investigation. They’ll be here tomorrow or Thursday, at the latest.”   
“I spoke to the Sergeant Major MacDonald. According to him, Macy was someone truthfully, a little bit careless but efficient. The only thing is that when i asked about Macy's relationship with his teammate, he hesitated a lot before correcting himself and saying that everything was fine.” interfered Ziva.  
“I just opened the record. The man was in juvie for 2 years for harassment and sexual aggression. I’m trying to find the name of his accomplices and their victim.” Tim said after several minutes.

“OK McGee, keep going.” he told the younger man. Then, turned toward his two others agents. “DiNozzo, Ziva go visit the Sergeant.” 

Ziva rose instantly but Tony hesitated, sighed loudly and joined the Israeli at the elevator.

/******************************/  
The computer expert immersed himself in the web, data and found himself completely zoned out. He discovered a lot of data; retracing the man’s steps since the trial.   
In the meantime, as he waited for results from his searches, he started to apply for different workshops. If he had to leave this team, he needed to improve himself. He had a lot of gaps to fill. The 1st task on his list will be self-defense and sniper.   
He remembered when he arrived on the team; he had started to working to be a sniper. He wanted to be more efficient and to relate with the ex-sniper of his team, to have some common ground with him. But after Ari shots Kate… every time he thought of her, he really wanted to cry.   
So when the Israeli shot her and he makes his inappropriate comment, he stopped practicing and working to be sniper. He was disgusted with himself but now he wanted to change, to transform. He wanted to progress, change and come back better and unstoppable.  
After that, he compiled all the data and realized that he was all alone. He wrote some e-mails to old school buddies. The same one that he had been very close to, but had lost when he started this job. The next weekend he had off, he would try to make amends with them.   
It was like the “confrontation” had opened his eyes, his mind and had liberated him. He was giddy with excitement with all possibilities. He heard the elevator arrive at his level and spotted an angry Anthony and an amused Ziva bickering.   
He waited several minutes for Tony to sit, before he made his way over him.  
“Tony?” he greeted quietly his teammate.  
Tony was so surprised that he almost missed the words that came out of his teammate’s mouth.   
“I’m sorry for the way I acted earlier. It was uncalled for. I’m sorry.”  
Tony was flabbergasted and speechless. He didn’t know what to say, do or how to act, but it was a golden opportunity to talk with his friend.  
“McGee, it's OK, no big deal. But can you tell me WHAT THE F*CK what was that!!! What’s with the attitude, the spoiled brat act…?  
“Tony…” tried to interfere the Israeli, but the SFA couldn't stop.  
“I don’t know what's wrong with you but you really need to drop the act before the Bossman gets mad…”  
“Tony, I know that you love to pry into anybody business that never concerned you in the first place, however, now you need to shut your mouth and back off, please.” Tim said, then he breathed loudly trying to calm down. “I was just trying to apologize, that’s it. I know that you don’t care about me, but for just one time, stop being so damn curious.”  
The bullpen was silent. The younger man sat down at his desk rigid, brimming anger and shame. He had done it again. He had promised himself not to lose his cool before he quit and just one angry comment from DiNozzo had spiraled him directly into the same spot as always. He breathed out in relief when Gibbs arrived in the office.  
“We talked with McDonald, he was helpful, until we start to ask about Macy’s service record. He confessed after some prodding that the Petty officer could be extremely intimidating with the female crew on the ship.” reported Ziva, the first one who had recovered.   
“I present you Adam Danes, Erik Hoche, Dan Barnes. The three accomplices who were also judged and condemned to 2 years for the same charges. Their victim was Jessica Chamberlain; she was 15 years old.” The blond man recited directly.  
At the same time that the young man spoke, the team leader spotted his senior field agent stunned, almost heartbroken. The brunette man was blinking silently and was frozen in the same place.  
“DiNozzo!” growled the former sniper.  
He was very surprised when the man did not seem to hear him. He tried again more, louder to the point he was roaring.  
“DINOZZO!!!”  
The man in question jumped so high that he almost left a hole in his chair.  
“With me!” Gibbs imposed.  
He went to the elevator without looking behind him; he knew that the other man would follow him.  
They entered the elevator and the younger man was surprised when, instead to stop the lift, the older man escorted him downstairs to the coffee shop.

He waited for the team leader to come back, he didn't know what happened. He was jarred from his thoughts by Gibbs speaking. 

“Talk to me!”  
“I don't know what happened in Mexico, but it must have been something huge because the Tim McGee that is upstairs, he isn't the same Tim McGee who had my six for the last five years. I don't recognize him. He changed, snapping at me, bitter and not calling you, Boss since they came back from Mexico. I don't know what we did that caused that rift between the team, but I don't like it at all.” replied Tony dejectedly.

“I noticed. I have no idea what caused it either. At first, I thought that it was the Hernandez case but now I’m not sure. The rift between Abby and him has lasted for a while, but nothing has ever seemed to be the cause of it.” said the older man.

“I know that you don't want to hear this, but I think that Abby is somehow at fault. I know if it was the other way around, you'd have already heard about it.” tried to reply the young man.

“Why... but...” Gibbs was confused by this statement that he didn't find the words.  
“In your eyes, she can do no wrong. However, when it comes to McGee, she can be harsh and cruel. If the issues between Abby and McGee never lasted, it is that because usually it's McGee that apologized; even if he isn't at fault, like with Mawher...” 

Tony had just finished the last word when he winced. He knew that he had made a mistake. Abby was his little princess who could do or say anything without reprisal. Even he had to face Gibbs's wrath because of the Goth lab. His accusations of her in front the team leader may have been bold but was a plain suicide. He was dead.

“What about Mawher?” asked the former gunny.

“Nothing important?” replied quickly the Italian.

“TONY?!” roared Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

It was like the reflex conditioned by Pavlov when he heard the growl, he had no other choice then to spill the beans.

“You still think that McGee screwed up Abby's protection?”

“Of course, he permitted Mawher to reach her!” told him the Agent.

Tony sighed, looked at him, then to the floor, before launching himself into the explanation

“Boss,... hum..., itswasnothisfault...”

“What? What was that?” Gibbs asked. 

“It was not his fault.” said the brunette man, he didn't let his boss interrupted him. “He was doing everything that we taught him when Abby noticed that she lost her toothbrush. She caused a scene and before you argue, you know her and you know what she can do when she don't have what she wants. So McGee, still the nice guy gave in but before he left to retrieve the toothbrush from his car, he gave instruction that she wasn't to open the door. When the first person knocked on the door, she opened it and she was lucky it was McGee, who had forgotten his car keys. He yelled at her, instructed her again and left. But the second time someone knocked and she opened the door, it was Mawher. And before, you said that he had to stand up to her, you know her. She'd have twisted that to make him out to be the bad guy...”

“Why did he never tell me anything?” interrupted the older man, anger coloring his voice.

“You punished him without letting him explain to you what actually happened, so why would he trust that you'd listened after?” mentioned the other man.

“You right.” admitted the older man sounding tired. “When were you aware of that happening?”

“The summer before Somalia.” said Tony truthfully.

The silver Fox nodded and Tony thought loudly.

“The real question is if she lied to you and let him pay that time; what else has she lied about to cover for herself?”

His boss stayed still, rather stunned, he knew that he tended to favor Abby but he never dreamed that the girl would try to use it against his team. He loved them all equally. He was extremely disappointed in Abby, in Abby, in himself, and in McGee.  
With Abby, because she had lied and lead him to punish “her best friend”. In McGee, who once again who never came to him and in himself for playing favorite and being so blind. He needed a second opinion. The only one he trusted was Ducky.  
He instructed the Italian to come back to work, put out the BOLOs, before Gibbs made his way to Autopsy. He arrived to spot the Scottish alone, drinking a cup of tea. 

“Duck?” Gibbs called his confident.  
“Ah Jethro! What's bring you in this humble house again?” asked the older man   
Jethro started to pace again but before the M.E could open his mouth, the white haired man started to relate what Tony DiNozzo revealed to him just few minutes ago. He was angry and was about to explode when he realized that the older man wasn't surprised. 

“When did you learn about that?”... “He told you, didn't he?” said the Team leader sounding betrayed.

“Indeed. The young lad told me in confidence. I'm not sure why you are so surprised that he hasn't confided in you. I thought that we already established why earlier!” told him the M.E.

“Yeah! I know but damn it!” ... “It was about a job ha had to do, he was still a probie. He didn't deserve his punishment. I punished him like on the corps. I made him kneel all day and he never deserved it.” shouted the younger man.

“Unfortunately, you can't return in the past.” pitied him the older man. “So the question what are you going to do?”

“Two talks. I need to speak to Abby and to McGee.” Gibbs resumed his next courses of action, sounding resolute. “Thanks Doc.”

“You are most welcome. Don't forget that you can't force the discussion. You don't want to antagonize the young lad.” said the Scottish man.

“I heard you the first time.” replied the man.

He left the room and called his SFA to tell him to let the team leave early and come back early the next day. He entered the elevator, pushed the button for the floor of the lab. He was so angry and disappointed. And he didn't have a f***ing clue what he'd do with his favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you some much for you reviews and kudos. Keep going. You are the best.


	9. The Cat is out of the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gibbs found out the thrust, and he got mad, really really mad. Run for the covers, Abby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I post a new chapter, I hope that you still like it.

The young author was so surprised to be released early that for one moment, he had no idea what to do. So, he started to gather his stuff, wished his teammates a goodnight . He was about to step in the elevator when he heard his name called.

“McGee, McGee.” Ziva called him. “Do you have some plans for tonight?”

The blond man was stunned that he gasped several times. It was the first time that Ziva had been concerned about him since Somalia.  
He missed the closeness between them, and, even if he would felt the loss of their ancient friendship, but he had made a choice, he needed to stick at it.

He entered in the lift and started to answer.

“I'm seeing my sister tonight. Why?”

“Nothing, I was about to invite you to eat something with me.” she replied with a little smile.

She waited a moment but was surprised usually his teammate would have invited her when he had plans with his sister, but this time he stayed silent.

“How is your sister?” Inquired the Israeli beauty. “It has been a long time since I saw her.”

“She is fine, thank you.” he said still wary. “She's almost finished and about to get her diploma.”

“You must be proud.”

The young agent beamed at the statement, then seemed to sober quickly. They arrived in the parking, where they separated.  
He arrived at his car, called his sister and made some plans for the night.

The ex-Mossad officer saw the man leave, sighed, and decided to stay and wait for the Italian.

When Tony emerged, he spotted the ex-liaison agent.

“I love when a young woman waits for me but I prefer when she is naked.” Tony joked.

“Tony!” she snapped not in the mood.

“OK! I'll accept half naked.” said the brunette man still trying to alleviate the mood.

“Did you forget that I can kill you with eighteen ways with paper clips or are you suicidal? Retorted the former Mossad agent.

Tony sobered quickly when he heard the tone employed by his friend. When she saw that he was serious, she kept going.

“So now that you are quiet, I need to know what is going on with McGee. He is withdrawing, lunatic. He is moody, snapping at everyone. McGee is usually a nice guy and now he can't stand us Tony. I don't like it, I don't like it at all.  
So am i asking you, what happened with him?”

Tony sighed, shook his head and replied.

“I'm not sure, but it's not sitting well with me either. But, I suspect that something occurred in Mexico. And I'm sure Abby is somehow responsible. He is angry with all of us, but he is really pissed off with Abby and the Bossman.”

When he didn't continued, she said animatedly.

“So we need to demand some answers from Abby. We need to resolve this because I can't stand that it will break the team...” 

“You think I don't know that, but we need to trust the Boss.” interrupted the handsome man hotly. “He will deal with that. You know McGee, he can't stay mad. And he will listen to Gibbs and spill the bean.”

“Why the bean will be spilled?” asked the woman confused.

“It's mean that he will tell him everything...” said the SFA sounding amused.

“ Whatever.” she shrugged when she said that. “But that's the issue, when has McGee confided in Gibbs in the past? They have never had a close relationship and now you except Gibbs, the functional mute to talk to McGee, like that would resolve anything.”

Tony was uneasy and awkward, but couldn't admitted to the woman in front of him. 

“Yes when you put it like that, it seems pretty stupid, but I need to trust the Boss. Hum, I'll deny saying this if you ever repeat it to anybody, but I need my little brother back. We need him to function like a team, like a family. I can't phantom a team without him.

“So are you ready to leave McGee alone? Not made any mistakes like you did earlier? Barge him and exploited to hell.” she asked smugly 

Tony blinked and nodded slowly.

“OK! Good. We'll do this your way and if it doesn't work, I'll ask some very serious question to both Abby and McGee.”

She turned around, leaving him haggard as she entered in her car...

 

/**********************/

The young author went home, changed and was out of there in less than one hour. He just parked in front Waverly when his sister ran to him.

 

“Hi Timmy! Where are you treating me?” She demanded.

Tim laughed, shook his head and smiled fondly.

“How about Luigi's?” he asked her.

“Sweet. You know that I still have my peanut butter and pickles with me all the time.” Sarah stated playfully.

She laughed out loud when she saw his frown.

They parked just next to the restaurant.

After ordering, they were catching up when Sarah sobered and asked some questions.

“How are you? You seem better but I know you. You can be unwell and never say a word...” demanded nervous and afraid for him.

“Sarah. Hey Kid, I'm OK. After our evening, I thought a lot and realized you were right.” he said a big smile on his face, even if he wince when he said that.

“Of course, I was right. I'm always right.” she replied haughty. 

“Are you sure you want to start on that one?” he asked her knowingly.

“No.” Sarah said quickly trying to change the subject. He tried to reply truthfully.

“Anyway, I need a change and like Gibbs told me, I need to deal with this...”

“What? Hold on a second. What did he tell you?” interrupted the nearly graduate.

The big brother started to relate the discussion between Gibbs and him. His sister was red with anger when she asked.

“So he ordered you to deal with it without hearing you? Is he insane? If I ever see him again, I'll knock his teeth out; ex-marine or not.”

“Hey wisecrack! Calm down.” he said to his sister laughing and please that she wanted to defend him. “I'm glad that it occurred; now I'll leave his team without any guilt. I already applied to several openings. The next weekend I have off, I'll see Charles and he can give me some pointers to private companies. So don't worry about me, I put out a lot, sacrificed a lot for this job. I learned my lesson. The only people I need in my life is Penny, you and Ducky. That's it.” Then, he smiled and stated.“So now let's eat, I'm starving.”

/***********************/

The silver fox entered in the lab. He dreaded to see his favorite, but he needed to put up some boundaries and settle the score. He spotted her behind her lab table, all bouncy and full all life with her music blaring.  
When she saw him, she started to wave but halted when she caught a glimpse of his stern face.

She was nervous so she started to babble her results.   
When she finished , she didn't know what to do or say. The older man seemed angry with her. Usually this type of anger was directed at someone else in the room, but never at her. She tried to redirect the anger toward someone else.

“Gibbs, Gibbs. I need you to talk to McGee; he was very nasty with me. He was mean...”

“Abbs…” the man tried to interjected

“He never spoke to me like this in the past. You need to headslap him f...” the goth was so nervous that she couldn't stop.

“Abbs...” again Gibbs was trying to speak.

“And make him apologize to me... I don't know if I'll forgive him...” she was so intend on her goal that she never heard her father figure.

“ABBY!!!” he roared.

The Goth stared at him, stunned and afraid. He used the fact that she was silent to start interrogated the lab rat.

“You know, I heard a story and I was hoping you could finish this story for me. You want to hear it?”

The brunette stared helplessly but didn't replied.

“A young woman was threatened. The inspector in charge put her with a protective detail. The young woman was stubborn and didn't listen to the agent in charge of her. She risked her life and the agent's life over a toothbrush.”

At this word, the lab rat gasped and her eyes widened, never said a word.

“So can you finished this story for me? Can you tell me how the inspector will react to this.”

The woman had her hand on her mouth; she shook her head back and forth. She had no idea how he found this. She couldn't answered and heard him.

“Oh yes. You are gonna tell me the end of this story. And i want it NOW!”

Abby started to cry, eyes full of shame. The team leader waited a moment before saying sentences full of venom.

“OK you want to play like this. OK!!! I trusted you to never lie to me. You are my favorite but you had no right to treat my team like that. To let McGee pay for your mistakes, to lie to him, to lie to me. When I put you under one of my agent's protection, i expected you to listen to him, to listen to his instructions. And above that you lied to me. Nobody is perfect, not even me. If you make a mistake, I’ll always forgive you. But you lied to me; my trust in you is broken. I never in my wildest dream thought that you could do something like this, something so low.  
So now, the question is what are you gonna say about this?”

“I'm sorry, Gibbs. I don't know what to say except I’m really sorry.” the lab rat said tears running on her cheeks.

“Are you sorry or is this just an act to cover your ass? Abby, you are a grown woman, older than Anthony; so start to act like it, OK? OK? The older man said angrily.

The favorite hung her head and nodded vigorously.

“Now I need to know what happened in Mexico. Since that McGee is different and my team is broken.” he barked.

Abby shrugged and then struggled to say.

“What … do... you mean about the team is broken?”

The old man stared at her and she squirmed.

“You know McGee was bitchy because of Alejandro. Now I see that he was right, but at the moment, I took it that he was jealous and too bossy with me...” she said in a whisper.

“ Louder, and don't stop there...” he told her forcefully.

“So, idecidedtotakeavisitintheField.” she spoke without breath.

“What? More slowly this time.” he said with a glare.

Abby sighed a heavy sigh and restarted.

“I decided to take my class into the field, into the desert...” Abby talk hanging his head in shame.

The team leader growled her name.

“I know, I know...” she continued.

“No you don't know, but you will; you can count on it. Go on. Tell me why McGee never told you to stop and to get lost.” interrupted her the team leader.

She hung her head and fidgeted under his glare.

“He tried to but I refused to listen to him. He frustrated me so I told him...” once again, she stopped on her explanation.

“I swear to g*d that if you don't finish your story, you'll regret it, are we clear?” he said in a low, threatening voice.

“OK!OK! I told him that I was the favorite and he needed to do what I told him to do or you will punish him like with Mawher...” she was so afraid that she didn't take a breath.

The silver Fox was seething with anger, all these blow his mind. He was shaking with anger, and questioned.

“Are you kidding me? Don't stop now.” gesturing with a movement of the hand.

“When we were in the field, we were interrupted by Reynosa and her lackeys. Hum, Hum. She was scary and threatened to kidnap us . She was about to shoot us, when McGee offered his life. She almost accepted his proposition but she decided to pass a message by giving us that bullet. I swear I had no idea that it would happen.”

Gibbs sighed loudly to keep him to turn Abby over his knees. He needed to know every details. “I know because you aren't a field agent. Do you have any idea what could have happened to the students and you if she'd accepted or to him if she had captured him and released you? How would you feel and what would you tell to his sister and his parents? I'm so selfish that I’m almost made my best friend be killed.”

She gasped again and shook her head vehemently.

“No, NO!!! I never intended to do that. He is my best friend.” she cried loudly.

“If you treat your best friend like this, I don't want to know how you'll treat your worst enemy.” He snapped at her.

“That's mean.” she gasped again. “I'm a nice person, not a bad person.”

“I know that but I’m so angry with you and your actions. I thought you were a better person than that I trusted you. I love you Abbs but I can't stand to listen or see you right now.”

She looked at him with tears in her eyes trying to hug him.

“Will you forgive me? I'm really sorry, Gibbs. You have to believe me.”

“I don't know if I’ll ever trust you again and I’m not the only one that you need to apologized to.” he said to her dodging her. “But before you talk to McGee, you will have to tell to all the team and Duck. I want you to confess to Duck now. Come with me.”

She shook her head but followed him out of the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. I have some doubts if i keep Tim on the team or not.   
> Did you already figure what would be the team's reaction to Abby and Mexico? Or how McGee will react?


End file.
